


Anywhere You Go

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: As long as he’s beside her, she’s already home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Anywhere You Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/10/20 prompt: Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me: that’s all I ask of you.

There are so many places that she’s never seen before. Metropolises. Small villages. Places where it’s just them, not another soul in sight.

One planet after another, a whirlwind of new sights and sounds and experiences. It’s like sugar on her tongue.

It’s almost as sweet as their wedding had been on Yavin IV, just weeks before, their friends and loved ones — their family — celebrating with them.

“Ready to go home yet, sunshine?” he asks, as they sit beside each other in the cockpit watching the blur of stars fly by.

As long as he’s beside her —

“I already am.”


End file.
